


The healing of music

by Subaruchan192



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Lawyer Husbands, M/M, Rafael Barba Sings, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/pseuds/Subaruchan192
Summary: Sonny comes home after a long day at work with a splitting headache. Rafael takes care of his husband and sings a little song to soothe him.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	The healing of music

**Author's Note:**

> Because Raúl is going to live stream/sing tonight for stay @ home, I wanted to write a story in which Rafael sings. =) I hope you're going to like it.

Sonny dragged his feet over the parquet floor of the expensive, luxurious New Yorker penthouse, which Rafael and he inhabited. Or rather, Sonny had moved into, but they were married so it didn’t matter anymore.

“No need to polish the parquet, mi amor.”, Rafael greeted him from the couch without turning his head away from the television. CNN was running. A dashing, yet serious looking man was talking about the stock market, but his words were nothing but white noise to Sonny’s ears.

“Not today, Raf, please…”, he begged with a pained tone in his voice and the briefcase almost fell out of his hand. The dull sound caught Rafael’s attention. He muted the TV and turned quickly around.

“Everything alright?” Concern coloured Rafael’s smooth voice dark and he furrowed his brows.

“Just a hard day, combined with a splitting headache.”, Sonny replied as he fell backwards onto the lounge- limb like a board.

“Ah…”, Rafael exclaimed, while he caught him securely in his arms, breaking his fall, which might have worsened his headache. Instead, he rested Sonny’s head in his lap and began to soothingly massage his temples. It had become a well-established ritual between them ever since Sonny was an ADA and Rafael remembered the splitting headache caused by a tough case. “Have you eaten enough?”

“Hmmhmm…”, Sonny hummed, which sounded more like a purr as he relaxed under Rafael’s knowing touch.

“What exactly?”, he asked in his typical inquiry tone, while he moved his fingers up and began to stroke through his hair.

“A sandwich and a tuna salad.”, Sonny replied quietly while he turned around so that he was facing Rafael and was able to wrap his arms around his waist.

“Sonny…” He sighed and rubbed over the back of his head. “That’s too less.”

“It was a big portion.”

“Still, it’s not enough to compensate 15 hours of this mentally demanding work.” Rafael felt as if he should scold him, but he couldn’t. Sonny rarely had a headache, but if he had, it knocked him off completely. Therefore, Rafael leaned forward and snatched for his emergency chocolate storage, which rested on a second plate of the coffee table. “Here, take a piece. It gets either better or you have a migraine.”

“And then?”, Sonny mumbled and eyed the piece of chocolate sceptically, which Rafael held in front of his eyes.

“Then you have to go to bed.”, Rafael said blatantly and shrugged.

“I don’t wanna…” 

“Sonny…”

“We have so less time for each other.” Surprised, Rafael blinked and looked down at his husband and then exhaled softly.

“I know.”, he replied with a warm tone. “Eat a piece, por favor, mi amor.”

“It’s unfair that you’re speaking Spanish.”, Sonny complained and Rafael laughed deeply, the sound rumbling through his stomach. “You know I can’t resist you then.”

“I will always play dirty, if it ensures you’re doing something, which is good for you. So, stop pouting and eat your chocolate like a grown man.” That couldn’t be left uncommented. Sonny rolled onto his back, raised an eyebrow sceptically and was met with a soft smile, which didn’t quite fit to Rafael’s tease. In the end, Sonny gave in and ate dutifully the offered piece. The heady, warm taste of melting chocolate filled his mouth and the heaviness felt soothing and just now Sonny realized, how empty his stomach had actually been.

“Good boy.” Rafael grinned about the deathly glare, which Sonny threw at him.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”, he negated unimpressed.

“No, I don’t.” And for the first time since he came through the door, Sonny smiled softly and brushed over Rafael’s cheek. “I love you, Raf.”

“I love you, too.” A warm, soft smile shone down to him and tender fingers stroked through his hair. “Rest a little. Do you want a pillow for your head?”

“No…” Sonny’s eyelids became heavy and his brain was grateful that it was finally able to rest after the strain of a long day. Rafael’s tender caress was a pleasant reward for all the hard work. It didn’t take long until he relaxed, his body becoming limb and the tension slowly disappeared from behind his forehead.

“Do you want to talk about the case?”, Rafael asked after some moments of pleasant silence in which he had just stroked through his hair.

“Not tonight.”, Sonny murmured as he nestled himself closer against Rafael’s stomach. “Maybe tomorrow.”

“Alright.” A soft huff escaped Rafael and then he turned his head towards the window, where the stars shone like little diamonds, entwined in the fabric of the night sky. It was a serene, warm light, which came from the stars and it filled the room with a tender atmosphere.

After a while, Rafael began to hum a calm, little melody, which came to his mind. It sounded similar to a lullaby, which mothers all around the globe would sing to their children. Rafael’s was deep and melodic as the notes danced through the air. Sonny smiled happily and it was if the soft tones carried nuance after nuance of his pain away.

The first time he had ever heard Rafael sung had been a morning at the beginning of their relationship. Rafael had been standing in the kitchen, making some coffee, while he had sung a Broadway song. He had felt unobserved, maybe had even forgotten that Sonny was there, because it had been one of the first nights he had actually stayed over and by God, could Rafael sing beautifully.

It was no secret that Rafael had a pleasant voice, one that could enthral every person in a room or be as intimidating as thunder. It was a tool, but when he sang, he did it with all his heart. The normally composed, logical man bared his soul within the notes. Sonny had been amazed and deeply touched by the chant and it had made him fall in love a little bit more with him.

When Rafael had noticed, that Sonny had been watching him, he had appeared to be embarrassed about being exposed in front of Sonny. He had been ashamed, because singing was something a man shouldn’t do or like according to his education. Over the years, though, Rafael had become comfortable enough around Sonny and by now, he had no aversion against singing and doing what he loved in the presence of his husband.

“Could you sing me a real song?”, Sonny asked after a few minutes in which he had only listened to Rafael’s humming.

“What? Is my composition not good enough?” Rafael smirked, but Sonny didn’t look up to him “Are you sure?”

“It’s very relaxing, when you sing.”

“Really?” For a moment, Rafael sounded surprised, but then he sighed and smiled. “Okay. Any wishes?”

“No…just something.”

“Okay, let me see…” Rafael starred out of the window, while he thought about what he could sing, but in the end, he decided to simply sing, what came to his mind:

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you_

_I love you_

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

Rafael’s voice was soft and tender, while he sang and stroked through the salt and pepper hair. Completely aghast, Sonny looked up at him. He hadn’t known, which song he had expected, but somehow, this love song had completely taken him by surprise.

He sat up and cradled Rafael’s cheek, before he kissed his husband long and soft, trying to express through the movements of his lips, what Rafael had with the song.

“Feeling better now, mi amor?”, Rafael asked when they dissolved and smiled softly as Sonny gently rubbed his nose against his. It was one of those moments in which it still felt like a dream that he was married to this wonderful man.

“Yes, thank you, my love.” With a soft smile, Sonny pulled away and looked into these beautiful, green eyes and his headache truly was gone. How could they not, when he had such a wonderful husband taking care of him? When, no matter how hard the day was, he would come home to him? Sonny truly couldn’t be any luckier.

“Good.” Rafael exhaled in relief and placed a brief kiss on his lips.

“I thought you didn’t like Moulin Rouge.” With a wide grin, Sonny nudged his husband and tried to ease the atmosphere.

“I’ve never said that.” Rafael huffed a chuckled, while he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and rested against him.

“You fell asleep while we watched it.”

“And so did you during Bohemian Rhapsody and you love it.”

“Okay, guilty as charged.”, Sonny admitted and laughed as he snuggled against Rafael’s side, who immediately hugged him and kissed into his hair, but then suddenly, a deep, exhausted yawn searched its way out of his depth and his eyes fell close.

“Come, let’s go to bed, cariño.” Rafael stood up and held out his hand, while smiling down softly to him. Sonny took the offered hand and nodded. Rafael pulled him onto his feet. A few minute later, they snuggled into each other’s arms under the blanket. It didn’t take long, until the exhaustion and the relaxation of Rafael’s presence overwhelmed Sonny and warmth accompanied him into the land of dreams in which he still heard Rafael’s song.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really able to write anything for the current stories I'm writing and therefore, I decided to write a fluff, little one shot. I hope you enjoyed it =)
> 
> Please let me know, what you think of it. I'd truly appreciate it. 
> 
> Have a nice, Subaru =)


End file.
